Etherealisms
by Ari Powwel
Summary: [one-shot] 'I don't like Heartless.' -- One character, one soliloquy, and way too much happening to comprehend. (Warning: Strange!)


= Pain =  
  
I don't like Heartless. They will die.  
  
DIE, they will DIE.  
  
Cold metal. A shout. It hurts.  
  
A good hurt.  
  
It pounds  
  
My heart pounding . . . in the grasp of the Heartless!  
  
I don't like Heartless.  
  
Metal again, flashing, flashing, cutting, destroying, killing, the Heartless are dead.  
  
A light. Floating . . . flying up and up and up and  
  
down?  
  
Why down?  
  
It hurts  
  
'Riku?'  
  
mou? Riku? What is Riku?  
  
. . : : Tapping : : . .  
  
It irritates  
  
'Riku, get up!'  
  
But _what_ is Riku?!  
  
'You've got to get up, Riku! The Heartless are coming!'  
  
. . : : Poking : : . .   
  
It aggravates  
  
Heartless?  
  
I don't like Heartless.  
  
Struggle up, sit up, jump up, leap up. Slice, cut, slash, hack, slit, rip, lacerate, destroy destroy destroy!  
  
. . : : Heartless all around : : . .  
  
Shadows  
  
Soldiers  
  
Angel Wings  
  
Darkballs  
  
Invisibles  
  
I don't like Heartless.  
  
Nor do they me  
  
Dance  
  
Dancedancedancedancin'dancin'dancedancedancedancedancin'dancin'  
  
Deadly dance of death for Heartless, swords flash in moonlight, sweet sweet moon casting minimal light  
  
Light creates shadows  
  
If there is no light, is there still  
  
'Heartless!'  
  
I wonder . . .  
  
'I'. I wonder.  
  
. . : : Memories : : . .  
  
They kill,  
  
murder, slay, destroy, assassinate, execute, slaughter, massacre, eliminate, kill, butcher, obliterate, demolish, annihilate, devastate, raze, eradicate, abolish, eradicate  
  
me.  
  
. . : : Memoirs : : . .  
  
Dying inside  
  
Suffer  
  
The Truth hurts  
  
I can't do it  
  
This person, this Riku  
  
Cannot  
  
Help anything, even if he tries  
  
. . : : Death : : . .  
  
Not an unpleasant thought  
  
'Riku, what are you doing?! RIKU!'  
  
Claws  
  
Metallic claws  
  
It hurts  
  
So painful . . .  
  
Smile  
  
My death comes today  
  
'RIKU!'  
  
girl?  
  
There's a girl?  
  
_Kairi_  
  
She's here?  
  
'Riku, you can't die! Riku . . . please don't die . . . you have to live!'

Does Riku _have_ to live? Is he worthy of living?  
  
Water  
  
Salty waters  
  
Hot and at the same time  
  
Cold  
  
Splashing  
  
The water touches my eye  
  
It hurts  
  
A different pain  
  
Not so cleansing  
  
Hurting  
  
She is hurting  
  
Too  
  
Can Riku hurt her?  
  
Does Riku _want_ to hurt her?  
  
NO!  
  
Lights  
  
Flashing, flashing, falling, flashing, falling, falling, falling, flashing still, falling still, falling, falling, falling  
  
Into Darkness once more  
  
Light  
  
Dark  
  
Light  
  
Dark  
  
Light  
  
Dark  
  
Dark  
  
Dark  
  
LIGHT!  
  
LIGHT!  
  
Riku wants the LIGHT now  
  
Riku?  
  
Riku?  
  
Riku?  
  
Riku . . . is . . .  
  
_ME_!  
  
'Riku?!'  
  
Mou? Yes? Hmm?  
  
'Oh, thank the paopu, Riku!'  
  
pain  
  
lying on one's back isn't comfortable, Kairi.  
  
That's not to say that it's not pleasant.  
  
scream  
  
mou?  
  
scream  
  
what's going on?  
  
Look  
  
Heartless!  
  
I don't like Heartless.  
  
. . : : Attack : : . .  
  
CLANG!  
  
Metal and metal  
  
Sword cold in my hand, burning, burning, burning . . . fire!  
  
. . : : Explosion : : . .  
  
Bright  
  
Too bright  
  
DIE, HEARTLESS!  
  
They tried to harm my Kairi.  
  
They tried to harm my Heart.  
  
They tried to harm Sora.  
  
They tried to harm my Friends.  
  
DIE, HEARTLESS!!  
  
Smirk  
  
I don't like Heartless.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** The author does not claim to own any of the characters used in this story. That is all. ::nervous look at enforcers beside her::  
Enforcer1: That's enough. Thank you.  
Ari: ::leans forward:: SECRETLY I own all this.  
Enforcer2: ::raises eyebrows and legal forms::  
Ari: OR NOT . . . 

**A/N:** . . . ::blinks::  
  
I blame this ENTIRELY on Nek0-chan's fic, Supernova. (subliminal messages: read it, read it, read it, read it, read it!)  
  
Now . . . the whole dance thing is blamed on Kaylee and Chris, because they were singing that (yes, they have found a way to sing 'dance dance dance dance dancin' dancin' dance dance dance dance dancin' dancin' dance dance dance' over and over. It's quite amusing --")  
  
Everything else I blame on self. Bad self. ::thwaps::  
  
::giggles:: This was superfun to write, believe it or not. I heart it. It basically wrote itself; I sat here and typed whatever came to mind for thirty minutes. And this is what it produced. And I still actually like it, which is extremely weird.  
  
And now that I've got this out of my system, I can concentrate on 'Flags and Doors', a one-shot I'm writing for my English teacher (I'll explain further in that ficcu) which I must finish by tomorrow =D  
  
::pokeths you:: Y'know, that review button could use some love. Mine died because it wasn't poked enough =( (Dead serious. I can't review anything without switching to my mom's desktop )


End file.
